Dream World
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview crew is sent to rescue an employee of the Dream World installation. A brain enhancer turning dreams into reality. Due to the subject matter of rape. The story is rated M and revised.


**Author Notes: Please be advised to story has a M rating. Even though the character in the story deals with being raped. The story has been revised some what.**

DREAM WORLD

Dr. Zachary Taylor of the Dreamworld Lab In Ontario, Canada. He has been in charge of the project for the past four years. The project code name Dream World is a brain enhancer or rather a sifter that takes patients dreams and turn them into reality.

This project used in the right way would do wonders for patients that think that their own dream realities are true to them, if used for the wrong purposes would be deadly.

Assitant Judith Smiths working for ONI undercover the past year. Had uncovered information that Dr. Zachary Taylor has come under scunity. From the Canada military that his project had been gathering up information from key officails. All over the world including the United States.

Smiths had contacted General Stone of ONI a few weeks back telling him, her findings. But was afraid that she no longer could follow up further without getting caught in the process.

She was working at her computer terminal. When she noticed the two scientists Dr. Zak Wellington and Dr. Andrews were being taken into the Dream World room being ready for process of their brain wave pattern. Dr. Taylor arrived in time to check on the process.

It was sometime later.

Smiths noticed on her computer terminal that the Dream World enhancer had several different code numbers listed. Filled with information that she couldn't understand. She needed to contact ONI and send the codes to them for breaking. But unknown to her, certain security officers working outside the project found that Smiths was a undercover agent and had to be silent.

Smiths walking walking into her quarters with the light being out. Though she could sense something not right. When someone placed a hand over her mouth along with the knock out drug . She dropped to the floor.

The two men lifted her body covering it up in a special black bag, so they wouldn't be seen with the body on security cameras.

At the Crane Residents.

Admiral Nelson, his wife and other members of the crew were celebrating Commander Rose Marie Crane 42th birthday bash.

Everyone having a wonderful time including William and David, though almost six months old and having a ball with everyone, including his own father.

It was a beautiful clear day off the beach. The Seaview's crew had just arrived home a week ago with a few days left to go before the sub head's out again. After finishing the last mission in Alaksa.

Inside the kitchen Rose, Sylian, Alana and Sandy Dulcan were talking mostly about the up and coming mission , since everyone including Rose Marie will be going along for the ride. Rose Marie thought it was the right time to get back into the full time mode of working, leaving William with the Institute daycare or the nanny that has been working for the Crane's ever since William was born.

As Sandy started to talk, Alana felt that something was not right. Ever since she has been Empathic. She has been unable to try and figure out, why she has this special ability. Today she had felt something was wrong most of the day. She had to stop talking and concentrate on the crazy vision she was having. All she could see was a woman in distress after being drugged and thrown somewhere.

Cerley asked Alana on where this was taking place. All Alana could say was "Dream World".

It was at this point Rose Marie having to always be curious, went over to her laptop on the counter and brought up any information that dealt in Dreamworld web sites. It brought up one military instatallation located in Canada called Dreamworld that deals with brain processing of dreams.

Rose Marie looked at everyone very curious, in regard to what the web site was saying about the installation being run by a Doctor Zachary Taylor. Rose Marie ask Sandy to have her husband and Admiral Nelson to come into the kitchen leaving Alana with her, while the others went upstairs to check on William.

Since it was a strange conversation. Admiral Nelson's mind was already kicking in what he , and his seaview crew can do in regard to this information.

He went over to talk with Lee asking his opioion on this situation or whether or not he should call ONI and General Stone on this matter. "Admiral!; Lee see what General Stone has to say."

I think its possible that Alana might be right that someone from that organization might of been kidnapped or killed."

"I agree Lee!; We need to find out for sure on just what exactly is going on." He asks the question with concern in his voice.

A few minutes later in the Crane's communications main office of the house.

Admiral Nelson was sending a message to the main terminal of ONI as he was waiting for a signal to come in from the office of General Stone on scrambler. While he waited his wife was worried having to be standing behind him with great concern.

At ONI General Stone was just walking into his office. When his secretary told him that he'd an priority one message from Admiral Nelson on scramble one coming in for him.

"I will take it Tom." Talking to his secretary of ten years. He sit downs in front of his video phone turning it on after putting in the code to scramble the call.

Some time later at a nearby warehouse near the Dream World installation Judith Smiths. She was starting to come around from the drugs that was given to her during the abduction. All she can tell at the moment she was inside a small room laying down on a cot as her hands were cuffed to the posts behind her.

She was completely nude to really scare her thinking that she might of been sexually assaulted, but she didn't feel any type of pain down by her vagina or her breast being touched at all.

It was at this point.

The door to her room was opening up, as she could see two men carrying a tray to be placed on the near by table. She asked why she was being here. As she tried to move until the one lightly dark man let her hands loose out of the cuffs telling her to eat her food on the table.

While the other person stood guard near the door making sure she didn't try to get away from them.

She was scared as hell not knowing what these people will do to her overall. She asked again her question."What is it you want with me?" As she saw the looks of both men with there faces filled with something. She had seen a number of times over the years.

It was an ugly situation as some time later.

She was curled up in a ball after being raped twice by those two men. As she felt blood was seeping down her legs. All she could remember was being forced down, one man had his member in her mouth while the other was fucking her hard . As if each stroke was killing her along with her both breasts being chewed on by those bastards.

She was mostly scared for life.

/

It was very early the next morning.

The Submarine Seaview were on an emergency mission heading for Ontario Canada. Along with two combat teams posing as customers will be getting permission to join the Dreamworld installation and take part in the project.

Combat team number one will consist of Commander Crane, Captain Lee Crane and Stu Reily. While the second group would be Nelson, Sylian(Nelson's wife) and Chief Sharkey. Leaving Morton in charge to have Kowalski to help out in running the ship since.

With only 90 of the 200 plus crew members were able to make it back from their liberty. In charge of communications would be Angie, Dulcan and Moore. As for medical would be Dr. Jamieson and Dr. Sterling to help out with any type of medical issues.

/

At the Dream World installation.

Dr. Zachary Taylor was receiving word that six new members will be joining the project. As part of the brain sifter to have there dreams understood.

When the group left with the flying subs. Alana had advised everyone that her vision was now showing the woman in great distress. That something had happen to her causing a great deal of pain as well. Since Alana is mostly a Empath and is able to have special abilities.

All six of the team members using fake I.D.'s were able to get into the installation without a problem and shown to there own rooms. Until the project was ready to take them. Dr. Omar Shariffe told everyone to relax since it won't be at lease some six hours before they were taken into the area.

Alana had told Admiral Nelson that there was a strong possibly. That the person that was taken probably was being held nearby like a warehouse of some sorts. It would give Nelson's team to leave undetached and see if a warehouse was close to the installation.

/

Otherwise Judith Smiths was being sexually attack again. But this time much more brutal. One of the men decided to fuck the woman up her anus causing a tear in the opening and damaging her mental state and physically.

While this was happening the other man was squeezing her nipples so hard to make them bleed. She would be screaming out from the pain. He continued as a jagged-edge knife was pointed at her. As he waved his shaft in front of her.

It was at this point.

The other men spread her legs wide as he went on top of her pushing his engored shaft into her very hard. She continued to scream with no one to hear her from the pentration and the embarrassement.

Nelson's team with Crane and the others were able to find the warehouse that Alana was talking about in her vision. Using the cloaking devices to keep them invisible for an hour so they can move around the warehouse without being seen .

Captain LeeCrane kept his wife behind him as with the others while checking the different floors. It was the sixth floor opening the door they saw two men watching on video someone in one of the rooms.

Lee Crane stopped to talk to everyone asking his opioion from the Admiral. Since time was running short."Reley do you think your able to get them from here?" Asking his question very quietly.

"Yes sir!" Being very positive with his answer coming out of his mouth without even thinking.

Lee Crane told the ladies to stay back. While himself, the Admiral and Sharkey were ready to fight back just in case.

Riley was ready with his rifle. He fired sharply with both men being hit in the shoulder, head and chest. The both of them fell to the ground as crimson was all over the bodies and floor. It was at this point Rose Marie and Sylian were looking at the video screen. Finding the woman in the next room. Crane and the other team members headed for the room. It was Rose Marie that told them to stop. Knowing full well in what they would find. She told Lee and the Admiral to call for an ambulance.

/

It was two days later when the Seaview arrived with ONI officials to close down the Dream World project. They arrested several personnel including Dr. Zachary Taylor for misuse of the Dream World brain enhancer to probe valuable information for security reasons. Unitl further notice the instatllation will stay closed until a new CEO will take over..

As for Judith Smiths. She will be going back to ONI for retraining. She will be staying in the Ontario nursing home for awhile to recover from the sexual abuse. The doctors were able to repair the damage. Otherwise she needed help for when it came to her mental state. But since Smiths didn't come from Canada. She would be moving back to Santa Barbara, California to stay with her sister Rebecca Conlay Smiths as soon as she was ready.

When she was in the hospital. She'd a number of visitors from the submarine Seaview including Stu Riley.

He had asked her if ever she was in the area of the Nelson Institute to look him up. She agreed.

Three weeks later on the Submarine Seaview after getting back from a routine mission.

The crew was being given liberty when Chief Sharkey called Riley to come to the observation nose. As a the special quest with permission from the Admiral and Captain Crane was here to see him.

When Riley came forward to the observation nose. He saw a most beautiful woman in his life. He couldn't believe on just how three weeks made the difference in her mental state.

"Judith!" He was tongue tied for the first time in his life. In a very soft tone the woman in front of him."Thank you for everything you did for me." As she comes up to him to place a very gentle kiss on his cheek.

The End


End file.
